Sick in her Skin
by Sweet Bassist
Summary: AxJ songfic. Lotsa angst. A meeting in the gardens at midnight. Sorry bout the formating!


A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic on THIS name, but I do have others ^_~ (not telling what they  
  
are, but the fics are on the Tamora Pierce category and are kinda old)   
  
This is a songfic 'bout Alanna and Jon, to the song 'Sick in her Skin' by The Get Up Kids(I'm  
  
pretty sure only a few of you will recognize the band...they're emo/indie rock, teehee ^-^  
  
Awesome band if ya luff emo...)  
  
Sick in her Skin   
  
Song by The Get Up Kids  
  
Baby Delilah...  
  
Sick in her skin  
  
Out on the highway, livin' for nothing...  
  
But him  
  
The red-haired woman stared out the window, her violet eyes sparkling as she reminisced about  
  
her past. Alanna of Trebond and Olau pulled herself up from the chair she had been sitting on,  
  
and took a glance at her sleeping fiancé. He mumbled something in his sleep, and turned himself  
  
over. Alanna tip-toed quietly out of the room, and shut the door softly.  
  
The same old song  
  
His absence, she defends  
  
The lady knight sat in the gardens of the Palace, quietly thinking. An unseen tear glittered and  
  
fell out of her eyes as she smiled in sad acceptance.  
  
*Alanna squeezed his hand. "Thank you for taking care of me, Jon."  
  
He reached over to brush a strand away from her face. Suddenly, his was very close. Alanna  
  
discovered she was afraid to breathe. Carefully, almost timidly, Jonathan kissed her mouth.*  
  
Alanna's body now shook with wet, choked sobs. Why did Jon have to be such a self-centered  
  
idiot?   
  
On and on and on forever, she says...  
  
"He should still be here..."  
  
She knew she wanted him still; oh, she needed him. But that was impossible. Jon was engaged to  
  
Thayet, who would be a proper Queen. The blue-eyed king didn't need a hot-tempered wife who  
  
wouldn't be there all the time. Still...  
  
Hooks in her heart  
  
Escape if you can  
  
Clear out the room and open a window,  
  
I'll fly in.  
  
...she wanted him so bad. He wouldn't get out of her mind, haunting her with every waking  
  
second that passed. Things...just didn't work out. She was engaged to George, Jon to Thayet. It  
  
wouldn't be right to think these thoughts.  
  
Blood on the table  
  
She made up her mind  
  
All of the talks we had were nothing  
  
But I tried  
  
Suddenly, Alanna heard a noise. Her purple eyes darted over to the shadow, and her hand flew to  
  
her dagger's hilt, ready to grip it just in case. Once she saw who it was, however, she bowed her  
  
head and looked away.  
  
"Hi, Jon."  
  
It's overwhelming them  
  
His absence she defends  
  
On and on and on forever, she says....  
  
"Alanna..." Jon paused, as if unsure what to say. Alanna chanced a look at him, then wished she  
  
hadn't. He looked beautiful in the moonlight; his hair had a weird bluish sheen to it, and his eyes  
  
sparkled with the same light.  
  
"Please, Alanna...stop crying," he whispered, sitting next to her and taking her gently into his  
  
arms. However, the lady knight pulled away.  
  
"No..." she whispered, trying with all her strength to ignore his begging eyes. "I-I'm sorry  
  
Jon...but..."  
  
...It's all over now....  
  
"...we can't...it's not right...you have Thayet, and I have George. Please don't make this so  
  
difficult on me!" she begged, new tears springing into her eyes.  
  
...it's all over now...  
  
Jon nodded, but pressed on. "Alanna, just know this. I will always love you, no matter what.  
  
Thayet, I love her too, but I definitely love you more. And I'll always hold that place in my heart  
  
for you, even if we can't be together."  
  
...it's all over now...  
  
Alanna nodded, and he hugged her tight. When she looked up at him; blue meeting violet, he  
  
pressed his lips to hers gently, one last time.  
  
...it's all over now...  
  
"Goodbye, my sweet Champion..." Jon whispered as she got up and walked away from him, from  
  
his love.  
  
On and on and on forever, she says...  
  
"He should still be here..." 


End file.
